


Sweet Respite

by Inuy21



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Winter Weather Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: Knowing that Dorian isn't one for cold weather, Rhys surprises his lover with a little treat.





	Sweet Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuileandGall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/gifts).



> This is a GIft Fic for guileandgall featuring her Rhys Trevelyan. Hopefully this little extension is just as good as the 300 words it started out as!

Snow had arrived at Skyhold. Dorian had confiscated the blankets from the bed and was currently nestled in a chair he had pulled in front of the fireplace. When Rhys came upon the grumbling mage, he knew it was time for a warming surprise. 

A quick jaunt down to the kitchen and two steaming mugs of chocolate later, Rhys returned to his quarters. Dorian lifted a questioning brow before accepting the hot beverage extended toward him. Rhys answered with a gentle smile, letting his fingers brush against his lovers. 

“I would have gladly kept you warm had you asked, beloved,” Rhys quipped, leaning down for a quick kiss careful of his own hot mug. 

Dorian hummed, his lip slanting into a smirk. “And be accused of distracting our dear Inquisitor? Never.”

Rhys laughed as Dorian took a sip of his drink. Grey eyes widened slightly as the mage lowered his mug and slowly licked his lips in an attempt to discern the additional flavor. The laughter died as Rhys watched the appendage dart in and around those lips, fixated for only a moment. 

“Something wrong, dearest?” Rhys asked, trying his best to be nonchalant but failing miserably. 

Dorian took another careful sip, a suspicious eye trained on his lover. “This is,” Dorian paused to take another sip, “exquisite.” He still couldn’t pinpoint what the chocolate was laced with, but it was…almost addictive. 

Rhys’ smile turned into a full-blown grin. Setting his mug down, he began to unwrap Dorian. “Does the cook deserve a kiss?”

An eyebrow winged up while Dorian’s face scrunched in disgust. “I wouldn’t go that far. Why you would even suggest…”

With a chuckle Rhys brushed his lips against Dorian’s, cutting the mage off. “That would be me, dearest,” he whispered against his lover’s lips. 

Dorian pulled back in surprise, hot chocolate sloshing out of his mug and onto his hand. With a hiss and a curse, he placed the drink aside. Rhys caught the hand before it could get away, bringing it to his mouth. 

“What,” Dorian gasped as Rhys licked the chocolate off his skin then suctioned his mouth around the spot. “What else did you put in there?”

Nipping at Dorian’s flesh, Rhys looked at his lover. “Join me in bed and you might be able to coax it out of me.”

A sly grin tugged at the rouge’s mouth as he stepped back. Fingers locked, enticing Dorian to stand up, but he wouldn’t be won over so easily. Dorian dragged their connected hands behind his head causing Rhys to stumble, his free hand lashing out to catch himself. 

Dorian tipped his chin up, the point of his nose brushing along Rhys’ jaw. “How about we spread the blankets on the floor and make a cozy little bed right here?” 

“That sounds romantic,” Rhys mused before turning his head so his lips could once again find Dorian’s. It was a quick brush then another lingering one. “You will have to stand up, though, so we can make use of your protection.”

With a wrinkle of his nose Dorian let of go his partner’s hand. Rhys took a step back allowing Dorian to slip from the chair, blankets and all, making the rogue chuckle and wrap both arms around the mage. Laughter rang in the air as Dorian bumped into Rhys, hands catching against his lover’s chest. 

“I told you I’d keep you warm, dearest, no need to be afraid of the cold,” Rhys rasped, lips skimming along Dorian’s cheek. 

“And when you have to rush out of here for Inquisition duty?” Dorian queried, tipping his head just the slightest bit to give wandering lips easier access to his neck. 

Teeth raked across warm taut skin, feeling the groan reverberating underneath. Before answering, Rhys couldn’t stop from biting down and sucking on the tender flesh. “Then you can rebuild your wall and finish the chocolate I so lovingly made for you.”

“Is that the secret ingredient?” Dorian asked with a slight chuckle. When Rhys only hummed in question and planted another bite to his neck, Dorian gasped out, “Love?”

Rhys paused in his ministrations, mind having to play catch-up with the conversation. “There’s love in everything I do for you, dearest. Would you like to take another guess?” he breathed out, letting his lips tease along flushed skin. 

“Hmm.” Grey eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of Rhys’ lips. “Perhaps I should have another taste,” Dorian proposed as he leaned into the heated kisses and nips. 

Without answering, Rhys stepped forward, moving the mage back until they were stopped by the chair. Rhys’ eye sought out the mug, grabbing one not caring whose it was to begin with. His teeth dragged across Dorian’s throat as Rhys pulled away. Lifting the mug to his lips, eyes locked with his lover’s, Rhys took a sip then leaned in to press a kiss on Dorian’s lips. 

Lips parted letting sweetness pass between the two mouths. The kiss lingered as tongues mingled until Dorian stopped to swallow. A hum rumbled in the mage’s throat as the chocolate flooded his senses. It left him craving more; compelled him to lean back in to suck on Rhys’ bottom lip. Fingers dove into thick black hair, blunt nails scraping along Dorian’s scalp. 

“More,” Dorian mumbled as he extracted his lips from Rhys’. When his lover leaned back in for more kisses, Dorian chuckled, letting Rhys have a few teasing caresses before stopping him with a hand to his chest. “Chocolate, amatus.”

Rhys’ tongue did a quick swipe over his lips. “There’s still some here that you missed.” 

When the rogue pouted his lips, Dorian caved. With a tip of his chin, Dorian flicked his tongue for a quick taste. Eyes closed and fingers clinging, the mage made another pass. He wasn’t sure if the sweetness was coming from his own tongue or Rhys’ lips. With a hum, Dorian decided it didn’t matter; he just wanted more of both. Fingers curled and tugged at the rogue’s shirt. Rhys grunted in surprise, free hand grabbing Dorian’s waist to keep the mage close and his own feet steady. 

“The chocolate,” Rhys mumbled half-heartedly, shuffling and maneuvering Dorian so he could set the mug down instead of spilling it. “Wouldn’t want to ruin your plans of nesting down here by the fire, dearest,” he playfully warned after Dorian released his bottom lip. 

Refusing to let go of his lover, Dorian grumbled as Rhys twisted and twirled. Hot breath fanned across Dorian’s cheek and ear as Rhys looked over the mage’s shoulder. Rhys stretched his arm, the fingers on his other hand squeezed tighter, bringing his lover even closer as he leaned forward. 

“Almost,” Rhys breathed over the mage’s ear. The resulting shiver was felt a few seconds later as Rhys maintained his position. “Just a little,” he panted deliberately, “bit further.”

“Tease,” Dorian chuckled, wrapping his arms around Rhys’ neck. His fingers raking the fine hairs at the base of Rhys’ neck. “You could at least let me arrange the blankets since you’re taking so long to put that mug down, amatus.” 

“You love it,” Rhys countered before nipping Dorian’s earlobe, tugging on it. When Dorian gasped, Rhys continued, “If you would like, you could untangle yourself from me, beloved,” Rhys suggested with a smirk. 

Teeth nipped at Rhys’ chin. “I could,” Dorian mused, lips ascending along Rhys’ jawbone. “Though I would prefer you put the mug down so you have both hands free.” His tongue skimmed around the rim of Rhys’ ear before whispering, “Doesn’t that sound like a better deal?”

Holding tight to Dorian, Rhys made a quick dip. The arms around his neck almost strangled him as Dorian yelped in surprise. Now that both hands were free and Rhys didn’t have to worry about splashing chocolate all over the place, the arm around Dorian’s waist secured its place as his free hand threaded through black hair to cup the mage’s head. Rhys’ lips took a quick journey from Dorian’s ear to his mouth. 

When Dorian was righted, his hands slipped to hold Rhys’ cheeks. As if the possessive way Rhys’ hand on his skull wasn’t enough to keep them from separating, no Dorian needed his own hold on the man he loved. A low growl entered the kiss, Rhys’ teeth nipping at Dorian’s bottom lip. The heat between them became suffocating but both men refused to step back. 

Rhys’ fingers that were digging into Dorian’s waist slackened, not wanting to let go but in a frantic need to start removing clothes. He needed skin-to-skin contact and knew that Dorian was just as needy. A smile curved Rhys’ lips when he felt one of Dorian’s hands slip from his cheek and began working buttons, togs, and buckles. With practiced ease both men began tossing the layers between them to the floor—or wherever they may come to rest.

“Blankets,” Dorian breathed as the chill of the air began hitting his flesh. It didn’t help that Rhys’ hands left him heated before moving on, making his bare skin that much colder. 

“Up,” Rhys commanded, hands cupping and squeezing Dorian’s butt. 

Legs firmly wrapped around Rhys’ waist, Dorian couldn’t help gyrating in an attempt to get more comfortable. A chuckle and a swat only fueled Dorian’s writhing. 

“Stop.” Rhys’ hands tightened their hold on Dorian’s backside as his eye sought out the blankets. “You’ll send us into the fire, or worse,” Rhys paused for effect, “bruise my ass.”

Dorian let his lips glide along Rhys’ jaw. “Then I suggest you hurry, amatus.”

Rhys huffed, concentrating his efforts on scanning the floor, finding the edge of the blankets and moving them with his booted foot. Dorian made sure the process was as difficult as possible in the best sort of way. Lips teased, hands fondled, hips lightly bucking while Rhys stumbled and kicked the blankets closer to the fire. Rhys’ knees buckled when Dorian grinded more urgently and nipped at his neck. A growl crawled up the rogue’s throat as a hand moved to support Dorian’s back. 

Then with as much grace as he could muster, Rhys lowered to his knees and tackled Dorian into the blankets. Dorian gasped, heel pressing into Rhys’ butt. The motion caused Rhys’ hips to flex pulling a groan from both men. Heavy breathing hung in the air, surrounded them as Rhys leaned over and placed his forehead against Dorian’s. 

“Comfortable enough, dearest?” Rhys muttered even as Dorian’s fingers worked to undo his breeches. Rhys shifted to make the task a little easier. 

“Festis bei umo canavarum,” Dorian hissed back, pressing a quick but hungry kiss to his lover’s lips. “I want these damned things off you now before we’re interrupted.”

Rhys chuckled, attempting to kick his boots off but getting nowhere as Dorian’s hands pushed and pulled at his breeches. His hands once again cupped Dorian’s face, gaining the mage’s attention. “I love you, too.” 

A genuine smile tilted Dorian’s lips, his hands resting on Rhys’ now bared hips. “Fuck me, amatus.” Dorian rolled his hips as he pulled Rhys’ down. 

The struggle with his boots forgotten, a loud moan reverberated off the walls. There was only Dorian, his lover, his partner the man he needed. A smirk slanted one side of Rhys’ mouth. Whatever Dorian needed or wanted, Rhys would give and at this moment it would be for both of their pleasures.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
